


Solar Storm

by Whitewolfgirl77



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Family Bonding, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quests, Saving the World, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: The Golden Millennium was a time of peace for all in the galaxy. Everyone on the capital planet of Aryol was excited to celebrate the birth of King Sol and Queen Celestial's triplets. Prince Solaris, the eldest, is predicted to become a great leader by the Oracle. Princess Nova, the only daughter, is foretold to be the most powerful seer in the galaxy. But Prince Luner, youngest of the king and queen's children, is foreseen to bring an end to the known galaxy. The king and queen forbid the Oracle from speaking of the predictions he made, but nothing can stop time. Eventually the children will grow and have to face their destinies. But are those destinies truly as the Oracle predicted or do they have the ability to chose their own fate?





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard Galactic Time
> 
> Beat=Second
> 
> Movement=Minute
> 
> Quarsun=hour
> 
> Sun=day
> 
> Quarter Lunar Cycle=Week
> 
> Half Lunar Cycle=Two Weeks
> 
> Lunar Cycle=Month
> 
> Cycle=Year

The Golden Millennium was a time of peace and tranquility throughout the known galaxy. From the Core Worlds to the edge of Wild Space, there existed a coalition of over two thousand planets spread across ten thousand light years. And at the centre of it all was the wondrously beautiful planet known as Aryol.

Aryol was a diverse world filled with countless rolling hills, vast open grassland, tremendous mountain ranges, endless expanses of forest, and great oceans of the deepest purple. However, the entire population of Aryol, all two billion, besides a few small town and villages scattered about the nearby mountains and forest, was concentrated in a single city along the eastern coast. The single city, called Deriva, was home to over thirty species and known for its diverse and accepting nature of the Aryolans.

In the central ring of Deriva laid the royal palace, home to King Sol and Queen Celestial. The king of queen of Aryol were known throughout the galaxy for their just and fair leadership. Though the king and queen had only sat upon their thrones for five short standard cycles, they had accomplished more in their short reign than any past monarch within the last century.

The king and queen had rallying the other leaders of the Galactic Alliance to join them in their crusade of taming the Outer Rim.  For millennia the Outer Rim had been the spawning group of countless criminals and ruthless warlords. Everything from arms and substance dealing to slavery and sentient trafficking ran rampant in the Outer Rim. The Mid Rim and part of the Inner Rim had been fighting a losing battle against the countless warlords, slavers, gangs, and crime guilds that inhabited the Outer Rim. None from the Core Rim bothered to get involved despite countless requests for help through the Galactic Alliance Senate. In the last century alone half a dozen worlds half been lost to the Outer Rim, but none in the Core Rim had taken action, until King Sol and Queen Celestial.

The king and queen of Aryol had spoken before the Galactic Alliance Senate, stating they would no longer stand by and let the Outer Rim pose a threat to the safety of the known galaxy. They had called forth a vote to decide whether or not to cleanse the Outer Rim of crime and bring the liberated planets into the Galactic Alliance. There had been protest and outrage, but the Chancellor had called for the vote. The vote had narrowly won by the required two thirds factor in favour of liberating the Outer Rim. Sol and Celestial had been pleased with the result and dutifully led the charge to liberate the Outer Rim.

Sol had led countless battles across land, sea, sky and space to liberate planet after planet from the clutches of the criminal underbelly of the Outer Rim. The worlds they freed were always behind the galaxy in means of technology, science, education, medicine and every other major field. The planets’ populations were either viewed the Galactic Alliance forces with fear, believing them to be similar to the warlords and dictators the Galactic Alliance had defeated, or malice from those who had leeched off and benefited from the dictators the Alliance put out of power. But however they were perceived, Sol and the other liberation leaders kept on pressing forward, determine to bring every planet in the Outer Rim into the Galactic Alliance.

While her mate was out fighting and liberating planets, Celestial was working with scientists, ministers, healers, psychiatrists, oracles and professionals of every type to ensure the best treatments were given to the populations of the liberated worlds without bankrupting the entire Galactic Alliance. Proper infrastructure and governments had to be put in place in accordance with Galactic Alliance standards. Every person had to have their genetic code registered and be implanted with tracking chips, as was standard for Galactic Alliance citizenship. There were those who protested against being registered as citizens, and some did have to be euthanized from use of excessive force, which hurt Celestial deeply, but in the end it was all for the greater good.

Despite all they had done to ensure a successful beginning to the liberation of the Outer Rim, Sol and Celestial had recently stepped back and spent more time focused on personal matters.

Throughout the entire city of Deriva everyone, noble and commoner alike, had gathered to the long awaited birth of King Sol and Queen Celestial’s children. The king and queen had been blessed with triplets, Prince Solaris, Princess Nova and Prince Luner. Everyone throughout the city rejoiced when the triplets were presented to the gathering crowds as their parents made their way through the streets to the Oracle’s Temple.

King Sol stood to his full one point seven meter height as he strode at the front of the grand parade flanked on either side by several knights. The king was dressed in his finest formal robes, tailored to emphasis Sol’s lither build and lean muscles. His long silver hair was done in a braid that trailed down passed his hips, ending at his knees. His face was caste into delicate androgynous features complemented by lustrous purple skin and glowing yellow eyes. One each check and the center of his forehead the king bore a sacred ceremonial sun scar, the sign of the royal family of Aryol.

Queen Celestial was at her mate’s side, easily keeping up with his slightly longer strides. The young queen dressed in robes just as formal and beautiful as her mate, accentuating her athletic build and slim waist. Her silver hair was loose, save for a few strands plaited with jewels and flowers. Her features were just as delicate and androgynous as her mate, though her chin was sharper and her cheek bones slightly lower. Unlike her mate, Celestial only bore a sun scar on her forehead, reversed triangles on her cheeks in place of the other sun scars her mate possessed. The cheek scars were a sign that Celestial had mated into the royal family and not been born into it as Sol had.

Golden eyes were downcast, looking at the sleeping bundle the queen carried in her arms. The young queen was worried about what the Oracle had to say about her children. For centuries the royal family had brought their children to the Oracle’s Temple to have the future of the next generation revealed. The intricate tapestries and columns that adorned the halls of the temple comforted the king and queen as they made their way to the inner chamber. Solaris and Nova quietly slept in their father’s arms. Luner began to cry but Celestial soothed her youngest son and he eventually drifted back off to sleep.

The doors to the inner chambers opened. The room was dark, only lit by the skylights above. In the center of the room sat a robed and hooded figure who knelt beside an ancient alter. King Sol and Queen Celestial knew the hooded figure to be the Oracle they had come to see.

The Oracle pointed to the alter with a long, scraggly figure.

“Bring the eldest child forward,” the Oracle instructed, his voice cracking between every word.

King Sol stepped forward and placed Solaris upon the alter. The Oracle placed his hands upon the infant prince. He recited an ancient chant as he brought the crystal pendant about his neck to touch the eldest prince’s forehead. A white light flashed from the crystal about the Oracle’s neck.

“This child has a great future ahead of him. I see a male, loved by all the people. He will lead our people into a new age and unite the world unlike any who came before.”

King Sol and Queen Celestial smiled when they were told their eldest son’s future. The Oracle then called for the second child. Sol handed Nova to the Oracle while he picked up Solaris. The Oracle repeated the process with Nova, only this time the crystal flashed blue.

“This child has a gift. She will be one of the most powerful seers known to any world. She shall be able to foretell the future even better than I.”

This intrigued the king and queen. It had been over a century since the last seer was born into the royal family.

Last to be seen by the Oracle was Luner. Celestial placed her youngest child upon the alter and picked up her daughter. The Oracle placed his hands on Luner and gasped. His crystal flashed red, startling everyone. The Oracle lifted his hands off Luner, acting as though the child would burn him if his touch lingered upon the infant.

Luner began to cry. Celestial handed her daughter to her mate and quickly picked up her youngest son. The Oracle glared at the child held by the queen, a look of horror clear on his hooded face.

“Get that thing out of here! That monstrosity you hold, my queen, will bring an end to the galaxy as we know it. The gods have foretold it! Despise of it before the gods take their vengeance upon us!” the Oracle warned the king and queen.

The king and queen were shocked. There was no way for any of their children, especially Luner, to be a threat. Of all the triplets Luner was the smallest and the weakest. The healers told the king and queen that their youngest would always be weak and sickly. How could such a person be a danger to anyone, let alone the entire galaxy?

Sol glared at the Oracle, his voice firm as he approached the broken and twisted form who had threatened his youngest child.

“If you speak a word of this reading to anyone, Oracle, I shall have you executed.” Sol turned to his mate. “Let us return to the palace, my love. Everything shall be fine. I will not let anyone harm our children, I promise you.”

Celestial only nodded and turned to exit the temple. The king and queen would return to the palace with their children. No one would learn of what the Oracle foresaw for any of their children, especially their youngest. The king and queen swore to that, even if it meant deceiving the rest of the galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aryolans
> 
> Physical Characteristics
> 
> -The majority of Aryolans have varying shades of purple skin, though a few rare cases of blue skin does exist.
> 
> -Aryolans usually range between 1.5 to 1.7 meters tall. There is no height difference between males and females.
> 
> -All Aryolans have either silver or white hair. Their hair darkens as they get older until it becomes completely black in old age
> 
> -Common eye colours are yellow, gold, red and orange. Yellow is the most common with red being the rarest.
> 
> -Aryolans have duel pointed ears that they usually hide under their hair.
> 
> Special Abilities
> 
> -Aryolans have incredible senses. They can see, hear and smell better than most sentient species. Of course, this leaves them vulnerable to bright lights, loud noises and strong smells.
> 
> -Aryolans have below average strength for a species their size but make up for it with incredible speed and stamina. The average Aryolan can run a marathon in only quarsun.
> 
> -Aryolans are not strong swimmer and normally scared of water.
> 
> -Some Aryolans are capable of having visions and seeing the future. 
> 
> -Aryolans are incapable of being effected by most forms of mental abilities.


	2. Chapter 1: Mission Received

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard Galactic Time
> 
> Beat=Second
> 
> Movement=Minute
> 
> Quarsun=hour
> 
> Sun=day
> 
> Quarter Lunar Cycle=Week
> 
> Half Lunar Cycle=Two Weeks
> 
> Lunar Cycle=Month
> 
> Cycle=Year

Nar Quinn was by far one of the worst planet in all of the known systems. Home to countless gangs, warlords, criminals and lowlifes, no one in their right mind would go to the planet that dangerously bordered close to the edges of Wild Space. Unfortunately, most of the people who did come to Nar Quinn were far from being in their right mind, one way or another.

In recently cycles the planet had become a refuge for some of the worst kinds in the galaxy. Every sun more and more warlords, criminals, gangs, dictators, etcetera had their way to Nar Quinn to try and escape the ever expanding reach of the Galactic Alliance. Ever since those nova blown children of a black hole Aryolan king and queen started that campaign to liberate the Outer Rim and assimilate it into the Galactic Alliance, there had been few places for the lowlifes of the galaxy to operate and hide.

Everyone in the Outer Rim, not just the criminal underground, despised the Galactic Alliance. Rebellions and skirmishes in opposition of the Outer Rim being assimilated into the Galactic Alliance had formed, but they were always crushed quickly by the one of the Alliance’s fleets. Soon even places like Nar Quinn would be reached by the Galactic Alliance, and then the only place left to hide would be beyond the uncharted borders of Wild Space.

A small TC-4A7 hunter class ship broke through the polluted atmosphere of Nar Quinn. The TC-4A7 hunter class ship landed at what lamented as a docking bay for the sorry excuse of a planet. The ship’s pilot left the pitiful docking bay after securing his ship to ensure none of the dock workers could steal anything while he was away. A few of the dock workers gave him death glares and one nearly tried to kill him, but a quick warning shot from his blaster made them keep their distance.

A slim figure strode through the damp and gloomy cityscape that made up most of Nar Quinn’s lower levels. The figure turned a corner and entered into a saloon on the lower levels of Nar Quinn. The slim figure was clad in a cloak and blue jumpsuit. A purple hand reached up and pulled down the hood covering the figure’s face. A slim face with softly angled features, duel pointed ears, long silver hair and glowing yellow eyes was revealed. Ceremonial sun-like scars marred the figure’s face, several notches in each ear.

Eyes from the saloon patrons turned to investigate the figure. The androgynous features, short stature, slim build, duel pointed ears, colouration and sun-like ceremonial scars could only belong to one species. The figure was an Aryolan.

What would an Aryolan, the very definition of a Core World species, be doing on an Outer Rim world like Nar Quinn? Even in the Outer Rim, everyone knew or had at least heard about the Aryolan, the species acknowledge for the founding of the Golden Millennium. It was ancient Aryolan space explorers who first united Core, Innerl and Mid Rim worlds to form the Galactic Alliance. The Galactic Alliance enforced standard laws and regulations involving everything from trade and travel to environmental and personal protection. Within the last few centuries the Aryolans had been campaigning for the Galactic Alliance to expand into the Outer Rim. Already half of the Outer Rim had been tamed and consumed into the Galactic Alliance, making criminal worlds like Nar Quinn harder to exist over the ever expanding influence of the Galactic Alliance and the Aryolans.

Every patron in the saloon grasped knives and blasters as they slowly watched the Aryolan stalked up to the bar, movements as graceful as a hunting feline. The bar tender locked eyes with the Aryolan, two of his four arms resting on the twin blasters he had holstered at his belt. The bar tender sneered, exposing long yellow fangs at the Aryolan.

“What are you doing here, Corer?” the bar tender growled, ears slicking back as he bared his fangs at the approaching Aryolan.

A slim purple hand shot out from beneath the dark cloak and grabbed the bar tender by the front of his tunic. The bar tender reached for his blasters as several patrons got to their feet, but the Aryolan held a crystal dagger to his throat.The patrons all froze in their tracks when the bar tender signaled them to stop, not wanting to risk the Aryolan cutting his throat.

“Tell me, you blundering excuse for a sentient, is this how Pitch has his employees treat his guests? And after that slimy Serata personally invited me to this lovely excuse for a saloon,” the figure snarled at the bar tender, exposing a mouth full of sharp teeth.

A serpent like figure appeared from the shadows and slithered onto the bar, ruby eyes glowing in the dim light of the saloon. The Aryolan released the bar tender when he saw the black serpent.

“About time you showed up Pitch. I was wondering when you’d show up.”

Pitch, the black serpent, flared his forked tongue at the Aryolan. “Best watch your tongue, Storm. The last thing you need is a shot through the heart.”

Storm’s grip tightened on his crystal dagger. He knew he had to be careful around Pitch. The ruby eyed serpent was a Serata, one of the deadliest sentient species in the known systems. While little was known about Serata after their home planet was destroyed (which some speculated the Serata themselves had destroyed in a planet wide war over a thousand standard cycles ago), what was known was that the Serata were masters of telekinesis, telepathy and mind control. And while Storm, like all Aryolans, was immune to most mental attacks, with Pitch he knew to tread carefully because he was one of the few Serata left alive from when the species’ home world still existed, making him all the more deadly.

Storm bore his fangs as his red eyes narrowed at the Serata.

“You’re the one who called me here, Pitch. Whatever it is you want done, I don’t have to do it. I’ve been free of my master for a long time now. I’m here at my own leisure. So shall we get this deal over with or am I leaving?”

Pitch gestured to one of the back rooms with the tip of his tail. The Serata slithered off the bar, opening the door to the back room with telekinesis. Storm followed after the black serpent, manually closing the door behind him. Now that the two were alone they could get down to business.

“So what job do you have for me?” Storm asked after he sat himself upon a nearby chair.

Pitch’s forked tongue flicked as he spoke. “I need you to retrieve a data crystal for me. My sources have informed me the crystal contains the plans for a new line of starships. Their price will make me a fortune on the black market.”

Storm leaned in, glaring down at the black serpent with narrowed yellow eyes.

“And where in the gods' name is this data crystal located? It obviously isn’t located in some Mid Rim research centre or a military base in the Outer Rim. Otherwise one of your other cronies could have gotten it much easier than I could,  given my appearance.” Storm gestured to himself, indicating his species and how out of place he looked to the rest of the galaxy.

Pitch chuckled, forked tongue continuing to flick wildly. “The data crystal is located in the Core, on the planet Aryol to be exact. Specifically, the military vault in the royal palace. As you can see, you are the best source I have for the job, given your appearance.”

Storm froze. Pitch wanted him to steal a data crystal from the most secure place in the known galaxy. Normally that would not be a problem for Storm. He had done equally challenging jobs for Pitch in the past, but none of them were on Aryol. Why did it have to be Aryol?

“Is something wrong, Storm? Having second thoughts?” Pitch questioned, gazing at the Aryolan inquisitively.

Storm instantly snapped back to reality. He couldn’t afford to show Pitch any weakness, especially about Aryol, not after what happened. He’d sworn never to go back their, but if he wanted to keep in the good graces of his best employer, Storm had no choice but to comply with Pitch’s request. Sighing, Storm stood up and turned to the door.

“I’ll get you that data crystal. Just have my usual payment ready when I get back.”

Without saying another word, Storm left the saloon and headed towards his ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serata
> 
> Physical Characteristics
> 
> -Serata usually range from 2 to 3 meters in length.
> 
> -They have scaly skin that is usually black or brown in colour.
> 
> -Serata typically possess red or black eyes.
> 
> -All Serata have forked tongues.
> 
> Special Abillities
> 
> -Serata possess incredible mind powers, mainly in the forms of telepathy, telekinesis and mind control.
> 
> -Serata can only telepathically communicate with their own species. Most do not use it as their homeworld was destroyed over a thousand standard cycles ago.
> 
> -As they lack any limbs, Serata use their telekinesis to move and manipulate objects around them.
> 
> -Their mind control abilities made them one of the most feared species in the galaxy. They could drive a sentient mind mad just with a single thought, allowing them to conquer their enemies despite the handicaps of their serpentine body structure.


	3. Chapter 2: Landing on Aryol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard Galactic Time
> 
> Beat=Second
> 
> Movement=Minute
> 
> Quarsun=hour
> 
> Sun=day
> 
> Quarter Lunar Cycle=Week
> 
> Half Lunar Cycle=Two Weeks
> 
> Lunar Cycle=Month
> 
> Cycle=Year

All was peaceful on the capital planet of the Galactic Alliance, Aryol. Citizens went about their normal routines, enjoying the warm autumn sun and the approach of the Harvest Festival. For many lunar cycles the citizens of the planet had been awaiting the arrival of autumn to enjoy the rick abundance of fresh fruits and vegetables that had been growing since late spring. Even people from other star systems traveled across the galaxy just to be on Aryol when the Harvest Festival began.

Do to the influx of more off world ships coming in for the Harvest Festival, dock workers were extremely busy. More knights had been sent out on patrol on order of King Sol and Queen Celestial to ensure not another incident like last cycle occurred. The planet had still yet to recover from that unfortunate tragedy. The construction crews, engineers and healers had been in an uproar for three lunar cycles following last cycle’s Harvest Festival repairing all the damage brought to people and property during that fateful incident. That was why when an unmarked ship that did not respond immediately to the docking signal, the crew were quick to respond and call the knights to investigate the strange ship that just landed.

An unmarked ship landed on the outskirts of Deriva, the only city located on Aryol. A lone figure, clad in a cloak and blue jumpsuit, emerged from the ship. The figure moved about the crowded streets of the docking bay, careful to keep his face hidden.

The figure looked over his shoulder and saw several knights, the sun crest upon their breastplates revealing them to be members of the royal guard,  running towards him at top speed, their swords drawn. Panicking, the hooded figure ran along the docking bay and ducked into a nearby alleyway he could find. He pressed himself against the wall, hand gripping the crystal dagger at his hip, but it was too late. The knights had already spotted him when he ran across the docking bay and now had him cornered in the alleyway.

“There he is,” screamed one of the knights.

“After him,” yelled the second knight.

“Don’t let him escape,” said a third.

The figure sighed. It seemed he would have to do this the hard way again. This was truly getting cumbersome. Could he not just once land a ship and not have to deal with the guards when he landed? Without a single beat of hesitation, he took a single glance about his surroundings and came up with a plan.

As the first knight came charging forward with her sword drawn, he rolled to the size, avoiding the knight’s weapon. With a quick sprint, he placed his hand on the knight’s armoured shoulder and jumped over the knight. He landed with practiced grace, quickly sending the knight to the ground with a sweeping kick that knocked the knight off balance. As the knight struggled to get back to her feet, the cloaked figure spotted a nearby latter. Racing up the ladder, the hooded figure quickly made it to the roof. One of the knights had gone to help their companion while the other tried to climb the ladder after the hooded figure. Smiling to himself, the hooded figure cut at the rope supports holding the ladder in place and pushed the ladder away just as the knight was about to reach out and grab him. Dashing across the rooftops, the hooded figure laughed to himself as he left the knights behind him, not stopping until he was at the palace.

From upon a balcony, a lone female noticed a cloaked figure land on one of the palace’s outer towers. The female rose from her seat, tucking a strand of her long silver hair behind her duel pointed ear as she marched from the balcony. Lifting the skirts of the elaborate gown that covered her slender, athletic body, the female ran to where she would knew the cloaked figure would be.

The cloaked figure laughed as he safely landed on a nearby balcony. He removed his hood, exposing a softly angled face with androgynous features. Ceremonial sun like scars were carved into the blue skin of the face, putting emphasis on the slanted yellow eyes and high cheek bones. He removed the ties from his hair with one hand, letting the silver strands fall to loosely his waist.

“What do you think you are doing Solaris? Where have you been!”

Solaris instantly paled. He recognized that voice. It could only be one person. Nova, first princess of Aryol, apprentice seer, and his younger sister. With a nervous grin, Solaris turned to face his sister.

“Nova, beloved sister, what are you doing in the palace? I thought you were training at the Sunrise Temple with the other seers,” Solaris spoke, his voice trembling with fear.

Nova frowned, the ceremonial sun like scars on her forehead and cheeks becoming distorted. Her golden eyes narrowed as she glared at her brother.

“I sensed your excitement through our bond, dear brother. I knew something had to be amice. I have not felt such excitement from you, dear brother, since last cycle’s Harvest Festival. Consider yourself lucky our parents do not know of you taking out unmarked ships for a joy flight. You are truly a cosmic brained fool if you believe they will not eventually find out about your secret pass time, especially after all the  damage you caused with that stunt you pulled last cyckle!” Nova scolded, her tone hard and serious.

Solaris blushed furiously at the mention of what happened during the previous Harvest Festival. It was not his fault that the ship he had borrowed from the science guild didn’t have any working breaks. If he had known he would have taken another ship. At least he crashed into the abandoned warehouse district of the city and not into any populated buildings. Only a few dozen people had been injured and most of the damage caused by the crash and following fire were minimal. Besides, no one had figured out he had caused the crash so he saw no idea why anyone but his sister had to know. And the only reason Nova knew was because of the bond they shared. Otherwise no one would have found out about him being the cause of last cycle’s incident.

Solaris scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “I am twenty-one cycles. I am no longer a child. Mother and father should have more trust in me.”

“Our parents do trust you Solaris. They just do not wish to lose you as they did Luner,” Nova said, putting a hand on her brother’s shoulder.

Solaris frowned at the memory of his younger brother. It had been so many cycles since the two of them had last seen their younger brother. Everyone on Aryol, especially the royal family, mourned for the loss of the youngest prince. None knew the fate of Prince Luner or what every truly happened to him. It was not even known if he was alive or dead. King Sol and Queen Celestial had long given up hope of their youngest return to the palace and Nova’s faith had also began to fade over the years, but Solaris still held out hope. He knew Luner was still out their, still alive, and that one day he would be returned to the royal family of Aryol and everything would go back to how it used to be.

Suddenly, a siren cut through the steady silence of the waiting room, bringing Solaris out of his reminiscing about his missing brother. The two royal siblings wasted not a moment in running to the nearest safe room, only to be stopped by a hooded figure bearing a crystal dagger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Harvest Festival is one of the most important holidays for the Aryolans. It's a time when the entire planet works together to collect and gather the special fruits and vegetables grown for the celebration. Parades and ceremonies are held all throughout the city. Offerings and prayers are given up to the gods dedicated to each fruit and vegetable harvested during the festival.


	4. Chapter 3: Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard Galactic Time
> 
> Beat=Second
> 
> Movement=Minute
> 
> Quarsun=hour
> 
> Sun=day
> 
> Quarter Lunar Cycle=Week
> 
> Half Lunar Cycle=Two Weeks
> 
> Lunar Cycle=Month
> 
> Cycle=Year

Storm walked through the streets of Deriva as just another face in the crowd. After he had left Pitch back on Nar Quinn, the intergalactic thief had made plans to get to Aryol. He couldn’t just land an unmarked ship on the capital planet of the Core Worlds. Only in the gods’ name would a cosmic brained fool would even attempt something that idiotic.

Storm had flown his ship to the edge of the still wild Outer Rim before calling in a few favours owed to him to get a new ship to take him through the Mid Rim. From there his various contacts scattered throughout the Mid Rim were able to secure him passage on a cruise ship returning to Aryol for the Harvest Festival after touring the Sellar Nebula. Most of the people on the cruise ship were Aryolan or some other Core species so Storm didn’t draw that much attention to himself.

When the cruise ship docked on the outer edges of Deriva, the only city on Aryol, Storm saw several armed knights fly over head on winged mounts and a dozen more chase after them by foot or hover bike. Whatever had drawn the attention of so many knights Storm didn’t know, it just meant there would be fewer patrols for him to avoid as he made his way to the palace.

The streets leading to the palace were crowded with people, all in preparation for the approaching Harvest Festival. Decorations were strung everywhere in red, orange, gold and brown, the traditional colours of the Harvest Festival. Lanterns hung from crimson paper chains strung between the crystal street lights. Vendors and merchants were beginning to set up stalls to sell their wares when the festivities began. Every shop seemed to have some sort of sale going on. And the temples were overflowing with people coming to bring early offerings to all the gods worshiped in accordance to the Harvest Festival.

The sight brought a heavy sense of nostalgia to Storm. He remembered walking these streets with his own family during the last Harvest Festival he every celebrated with them. It was one of his last happy memories before everything turned to the underworld. But Storm couldn’t afford to get lost in nostalgic memories. He had a job to do and he planned to complete it as quickly as possible. The sooner he was off Aryol the better.

Finding a way inside the palace had been easy. He had memorized all the hidden passageways and entrances in his youth in an attempt to escape... Storm shook his head. He had to stay focused on the mission. He still had to make it passed all the guards sweeping the halls and break into the military vault to steal the data crystal before anyone noticed he was there. It would be hard surrounded by these walls with all those old memories, but Storm knew he had to stay focused and get the data crystal from the vault or Pitch would have his way in his head.

After recomposing himself, Storm scanned the area for any sign of patrolling guards before running down the next hall. He nearly reached the military wing of the palace when a single knight turned the corner. Storm froze, his gaze locked on the unexpected knight. How could he have been caught? The patrol schedule he had hacked from the palace defense systems specifically stated that this corridor would be free for another thirty movements. The unexpected knight being there completely ruined his plans.

The knight, seeing the intruder, set off the palace alarm system before pursuing the intruder. Storm knew he would have to think fast if he wanted to evade the pursuing knight. Reaching into the pouch at his belt, Storm pulled out several small capsules and threw them over his shoulder. The instant the capsules hit the ground they exploded, releasing a rancid smell. The knight instantly fell to her knees, the putrid smell of rotting flesh to much for her to bear.

Aryolans possessed heightened senses when compared to many other species. It stemmed from their ancestors being top predators, but it also left all Aryolans with several weakness no other race had. The easiest way to overpower an Aryolan was either with a flash bomb to temporarily blind them, an ultrasound blast to deafen them, or to use a stink capsule as Storm had done.

Storm didn’t want to risk blinding or deafening himself if he used the first two techniques, but the third would not effect him, not anymore. One of the first things his masters had done after purchasing him ten cycles ago was have his sense of smell reduced to disorient him. It had taken Storm nearly a dozen lunar cycles  to adjust to his weakened perception of the world, but the development came in handy once his masters gave him to a crime lord to pay off his debts and he ended up becoming the crime lord’s favourite until Storm killed him and began his current life as a smuggler and thief.

More knights were coming from up the hall. Storm was just about to run up a nearby stairwell when he saw two figures running down the hall. It wasn’t knights, but two young Aryolans with ceremonial sun like scars on their forehead and each cheek. Storm recognized those ceremonial scars because they were identical to the ones marking his own face. These two were Prince Solaris and Princess Nova of Aryol, the respective destined heir apparent and future seer, and his siblings.

Solaris and Nova could not believe their eyes. Surely this had to be some sort of trick? That was the only logical answer for the person they saw standing before them to bare the same ceremonial facial scars as the two royal siblings. Only the royal family of Aryol could be marked with the sacred sun markings as their ceremonial facial scars. And the scars were impossible to forge because all Aryolans received their facial scars exactly one cycle after they were born. Therefore, the stranger who wore the royal siblings’ markings could only be one person.

Solaris sniffed at the air, inhaling the stranger’s scent. He recognised that scent. A grin spread across the young prince’s face at the realisation of who the other male was.

“Luner,” Solaris said, tears in his eyes, “is that you? Please Mother Goddess let this not be a dream and have my brother finally returned to us.”

Solaris knew for a fact that he was not dreaming. His little brother had finally return home after all these cycles. Wait until mother and father found out about this. They would be so happy and overjoyed that Luner was finally home. Blinded by his joy, Solaris nearly ran towards the stranger he was convinced to be his long lost brother. Solaris went in to give the one he was convinced his brother a hug, just as when they were children, when the other male pulled a crystal dagger on the young prince.

Solaris was stunned by the action. He never would have expected anyone, especially his little brother, to pull a weapon on him. He looked back to Nova, hoping she would have some sort of explanation for why this person who Solaris knew to be Luner drew a weapon on him.

Nova hissed, glaring at the male who drew a knife on Soalris. She pulled her brother back, pushing him behind her for his own protection, drawing her own crystal dagger as she prepared to defend her brother. Nova recognised the scent just as Solaris had, but she was not as naïve and trusting as her elder brother. Whoever this male was, even if he did bare Luner’s cent, he was still an intruder that could possibly kill them.

“Solaris, however that stranger got those markings he is still an intruder. None but the royal family, the knights and a few select servants are allowed this far into the palace without proper clearance. You know this brother. Think rationally,” Nova stated.

Without another word, Nova rushed forward. Storm, surprised by the sudden attack, was off balance when the young seer apprentice quickly disarmed him and threw a few precise jabs at his arms and thighs. Nova knelt beside the fallen intruder when she felt he no longer posed a threat to her or her brother.

“In time we will learn the truth about you. Until then sleep.”

Raising her hand, Nova cast a basic sleep command. In a few beats the stranger was out cold, leaving Solaris and Nova to watch over him until the knights arrived for backup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late Update. I've been busy lately with a lot of things. Anyway, hope you enjoy the story. Leave a comment and I'll try to have the next chapter up faster.

**Author's Note:**

> I always loved read scifi and fantasy stories but never saw too many that had aspects of both genres in them. That's how the idea for Solar Storm came about. I hope to use common scifi and fantasy tropes in this story, both played straight and subverted. Hope you enjoy the story and don;t forget to leave a comment down bellow.


End file.
